


The Final Experiment

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Junkenstein's Revenge, Macro/Micro, Science, Vore, ignore how wrong the science is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After Junkenstein accidentally increases his size, the crowds of mocking villagers begin to look very appetising.(contains vore)





	The Final Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For Bun!

“You sure it'll work?”

“We've tested it in the lab. It worked every time, and then some.”

“Just as long as you're sure.”

Junkenstein tugged at the tarp over his latest machine, shadowed by his lab assistant, Mako. The king had requested a spectacular device to be showcased at his birthday party and had warned the good doctor not to disappoint. His head was at stake. 

He'd spent months planning, devising something the King was sure to love. Mako had been very kind to him, bringing him food when he forgot to eat, carrying him to bed when he eventually wore himself out. 

“Are you excited?” Junkenstein asked, buzzing slightly as he pressed against his assistant. “Don’t go misusing it, okay? This is serious science.”

Mako rolled his eyes. “I know, I know.” He placed a large hand on Jamie’s shoulder as the fanfare started up, the crowd of villagers all peering up to await the king’s birthday speech. Junkenstein tuned out, thinking about the calibration of his machine and wondering if he'd adjusted for mass. Only a nudge from Mako brought him out of his trance, the villagers staring at him. 

“Oh! Uh… Ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon! You are about to witness the might of science!” He grabbed the tarp and pulled it, revealing his machine to the world. A few ‘ooh's were scattered around the crowd as the chromatic green coloured laser was revealed, the doctor beginning to program it. “Today, on this fair spring morning, you will be witness to the most amazing scientific discovery since Copernican Heliocentrism!” When the crowd didn’t seem to grasp the gravity of his statement, Junkenstein cleared his throat. “I, Doctor Jamison Junkenstein, have created size changing technology!” 

Mako moved over to the testing pad that Junkenstein had created to absorb any excess energy. “My beautiful assistant here will be shot with a beam to change his very atomic structure!” He explained as he typed out the settings. “For you see, most people believe you cannot shrink atoms because that would go against the laws of quantum mechanics since average distance between the protons and neutrons that make up the nucleus of an atom and their surrounding electrons can't be changed. You can't change a collection of constants that determines the size of the atoms in your body, and make them non-constant. However, if you alter the magnitude of these constants, for example making it ten times larger, then the resulting average radius of all atoms affected would be increased one hundred times!” Junkenstein seemed to be enjoying finally having a platform to explain his science.   
“Then your biggest problem is a reduction of density since if my assistant kept his original density he’d have the same weight so his entire mass would be placed in a small volume, so the pressure beneath him would be ten thousand times what it was before. The way I have rectified this is--”

A tomato smacked Junkenstein in the face, the crowd laughing softly as he growled and wiped his face clean, beginning to shake with anger. “Alright then, back to a flashy demonstration for the masses.” He looked over at Mako, smiling a little. “Keep your knees bent and don’t step off that, no matter what.”

The machine began to whirr with a high pitched shriek, energy pulsing through the various parts, a large ball of green electrostatic building at the end of the raygun. Junkenstein was mid-cackle when he noticed a stringy chunk of tomato connecting the tesla coil to the faraday cage, draining some of the power. If he didn’t remove it fast, Mako could be reduced to mere atoms. 

He didn’t think. His metal arm grasped at the tomato, the electronics reacting to the current and clasping ahold of the bars. He screamed as unbearable pain surged through his body, his metal parts growing hot enough to burn, every fiber of his being searing with agony. He blacked out, the pain being too much to cope with.

“Doctor Junkenstein! Doctor! Jamison!” The voice was faint, a gentle hand cradling the back of his head. “Jamie, please!” All he could smell was burnt hair and clothes, his skin feeling as though it were on fire. Then there was the laughter. The crowd was howling, fingers pointed at the disgraced doctor. “It's okay, Jamie, you're okay…”

Junkenstein slowly sat, Mako's arms cradling him, and looked at the smoking wreckage of his machine. The king seemed unamused, gesturing to the doctor with a frown, guards beginning to advance.   
“Shit… They're gonna kill me!” Jamison looked at Mako, holding his hand tight. Hm. Wasn't his hand usually bigger than that? Jamison placed his hand on Mako's palm, watching as his fingers stretched and grew. 

“Jamie…you're growing…”

“It worked!” Junkenstein very shakily got to his feet, finding he was taller than Mako by a foot, rapidly expanding. “I, Jamison Junkenstein, have created the first ever growth ray!” 

The crowd's laughter began to die down as they watched the doctor grow, the town square going from a huge space to something he could stride across in seconds. He leant down and plucked Mako from the ground, holding his orange sized assistant as he got even larger. Soon he was the size of a grape, looking at the doctor with fear. 

“Don't worry. You're the only person in this shit pit who cares about me.” Junkenstein purred and slipped Mako into his pocket. “Unlike these fucks, who would rather laugh at a man who could be dead than help him.”

The crowd couldn't run as Jamison clapped his hands, a hoard of zomnics blocking every single exit. “Now, I think you all deserve to be taught a lesson.”

Thin hands scooped crowds of screaming humans high into the air, toward a grinning face. “Assistant, take notes.” Junkenstein smiled down at Mako as he took out his pen, beginning to note down the time and date, ready for Jamison's dictation. 

One of the people was lifted above Jamie's face, kicking and wailing as he grinned up at them. “First specimen. Male, late 30s. Was very vocal during heckling. Seems afraid, perspiration and shouting, words too pathetically tiny to make out.” He didn't have to look to know Mako was taking down every word. 

The doctor smiled and lifted the man as he dangled him over his parted lips, his gaping maw framed with sharp, white teeth, his tongue twitching with eagerness, excited to meet his tiny body. His pink, glistening throat undulated as he giggled, uvula swinging above the deep, black pit of his throat. Oh, how he screamed, trying all he could to escape the grasp of the gigantic man. His panic was intoxicating as Jamie lowered him down between his lips, his tongue rising to press against his belly. The kicking legs tickled him and he moaned softly, closing his lips around his chest as he suckled on him. The man yelled and beat against his lower lip, trying to free himself from the gentle suckles on his body. Junkenstein drew his tongue into his mouth and toyed with his tiny form, pressing him against the roof of his mouth, teasing him between his teeth and growling playfully at him, rumbling like thunder. The man's screaming was faint inside Jamie's mouth, and the doctor smiled as the wiggling on his tongue tickled his palate.

He nudged the man into his cheek to talk, grazing him over sharp molars. “An enjoyable sensation. Taste leaves something to be desired…” He rolled the man back onto his tongue to taste him again, humming as he nudged him into his other cheek. “Mm… Salty, a tang of fear…I'd prefer this with cream. Maybe chocolate sauce.”

The man inside the doctor's mouth wailed as he was nudged backward, on the precipice of being swallowed, eye to eye with the deep, dark chasm of his throat. As the tongue rose behind him, he scrambled to grab ahold of the hanging uvula. Too late. His fingers only just brushed it as he was pushed down, his feet grabbed by colossal throat muscles. There was a split second where he paused, breath choppy with panic, before he was yanked down with a gargantuan gulp, beginning the long, wet journey toward the doctor's stomach, muscles rhythmically squeezing him down toward his final resting place. 

Junkenstein gasped as he pressed a hand to his throat, shuddering and smiling as he felt the man go down, elbows and knees trying so hard to prevent his fate. Alas, it was fruitless, and the doctor gasped with delight as he felt a soft nudge in the pit of his stomach, feeling the struggles of the trapped man, like butterflies in his stomach.   
“Mmm… Delicious... Oh, the sensation… it's like nothing I've ever felt…” He tried not to get sidetracked with emotion, wanting to stay impartial, but the struggles were so good…

“Further data required.”

The people in his hand screamed as he turned his eyes to them, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.


End file.
